


Thank you

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Letting someone else take charge of you is sometimes for the best.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-04-13 10:06pm to 10:18pm

When morning practice had come to an end and everyone else had vacated the clubroom, Inui took the few necessary steps to the door to turn the key, locking himself and the person he intended to talk to inside.

Tezuka was last today. Not because he had to lock up but because he simply couldn't move fast enough.  
Right now, he was still standing in front of his locker. Still not ready for school.

"You should have stayed home."

Tezuka turned, obviously surprised he hadn't noticed the other's presence.

When Inui lifted a hand to check his temperature, Tezuka allowed it without a word, confirming Inui's comment.

"You were unfocused during training."

When he didn't respond, Inui elaborated.

"Your eyes turned unfocused every few moments, despite you watching a match. You never divide your attention during those." 

When Inui started packing up his stuff for him, Tezuka watched in helpless fascination.

"You will go home. There's no need to strain yourself this much. I will inform Ryuzaki-sensei and excuse you from class."

Tezuka nodded. Inui was right. He really didn't feel too well and he couldn't stay focused for any length of time. He was not fit for anything today.

The silent 'thank you' hung in the air when he left and Inui allowed himself a small smile as soon as the door was shut.


End file.
